Motor vehicles, as motor homes, vans and trucks have driver's and passenger seats that are adjustable into several positions to accommodate the driver and the passengers of the vehicle. The seats are movably mounted on support structure attached to the floor and frame of the vehicle. The seats are usually adjusted in the fore and aft positions to properly position the driver of the vehicle relative to the steering wheel. Some seat structures also permit the back rest to be tilted about a generally transverse axis. Examples of adjustable seats are shown in the following patents:
U.s. pat. No. 2,429,017 De Rose PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,220,688 Baermann PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,394,964 Humphries et al PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,572,817 Colauti et al PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,622,202 Brown PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,659,895 Dresden PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,680,821 Barriere.